


Remember

by rookfire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookfire/pseuds/rookfire
Summary: i love oikawa





	Remember

_**Remember.** _

You grew from fertile soil  
blooming, voracious, unchecked  
your thirst was endless –  
the sun your target; the world your kingdom.

But this is not a story of boundless growth.  
You discovered your limits –  
you’re not a genius.

What is the sum of Oikawa Tooru?   
What is the will of Oikawa Tooru?   
What is the strength of Oikawa Tooru?   
Quicksilver wits, ferocious ambition, reckless perseverance.

But.  
It is not enough.  
Fertile soil turns infertile;   
thirst turns into drought;  
the kingdom turns into inconquerable expanse.  
You are smothered and denied.

You wither.

But –  
Remember your roots?  
Remember your strength?   
Remember your self?

You’re still growing.  
And talent –  
is something   
_you_ make   
_bloom_.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by these art http://yuarikim.tumblr.com/post/148578057600/talent-is-something-you-make-bloom-print-available  
> and  
> http://hawberries.tumblr.com/post/133461319742


End file.
